Number Generator Mashup
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: A collection of short stories ! I picked the feature champions by using a random number generator : Enjoy! Will be adding more as I go along. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Number Generator

League of Legends Champion Generator –

It's been a while guys! : ) I know I've been slacking off, alooooot . Sorry : ( . I recently started playing League of Legends, and my friend gave me a great idea. Why don't I make a list of champions, and using a number generator, pick a male and female. Then, I'll write a short story about them ~ So this is the list that I'll be doing !

**FEMALE:**

Ahri

Akali

Anivia

Annie

Ashe

Caitlyn

Cassiopeia

Evelynn

Fiora

Irelia

Janna

Karma

Katarina – Done.

Kayle

LeBlanc

Leona

Lulu

Lux - Done

Miss Fortune

Morgana

Nidalee

Orianna

Poppy

Riven

Sejuani

Shyvana

Sivir

Sona

Soraka

Tristana

Vayne

**MALE:**

Alistar

Amumu

Blitzcrank

Brand

Cho'Gath

Druis

Dr. Mundo

Ezreal

Fiddlesticks

Fizz

Galio

Gangplank

Garen – Done.

Gragas

Graves

Hecarim

Heimerdinger

Jarvan IV

Jax

Karthus

Kassadin

Kennen

Kog'Maw

Lee Sin

Malphite

Malzahar

Maokai

Master Yi

Mordekaiser

Nasus

Nautilus

Nocturne

Nunu

Olaf

Pantheon

Rammus

Renekton

Rumble

Ryze

Shaco

Shen

Singed

Sion

Skarner

Swain

Talon

Taric

Teemo

Trundle

Tryndamere

Twisted Fate

Twitch

Udyr

Urgot

Varus

Veigar

Viktor – Done.

Vladimir

Volibear

Warwick

Wukong

Xerath

Xin Zhao

Yorick

Ziggs

Zilean


	2. Katarina x Garen

This is story number one using my Number Generator. See previous chapter for more details ~

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Katarina x Garen

Black and Gold

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The land was scorched and the torches burned bright. Out of the shadows, a figure. Her hair was auburn, her lips red. Her hands, stained with crimson blood, were clutching two ancient blades. Her eyes were glowing in the darkness, as she searched for signs of life from her victims.

"Demacians." She sneered. "I hate them." That was her. The sinister blade of Noxus, Katarina.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

He stood among the bodies of the fallen, his giant sword by his side. He sighed and turn his back on his enemies as he walked away. In the bright sun, his polished armor shone. Although he was young, he was already showing signs of age. The war between Noxus and Demacia had gone on for so long. It took a toll on everyone. Especially him. The might of Demacia, Garen.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Katarina sped through the forest, keeping alert for ambushes. She was in Demacia territory now, and she couldn't afford to be caught. She was on a scouting mission for her father and she had to bring back information. Pausing for a brief moment to catch her breath, the skillful assassin noticed that there was no one around. Usually there were guards crawling everywhere. _Whatever, _she thought. _Just makes my job easier._

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Jarvan IV would not stop talking. Garen sighed as he and several thousand older guards listened to him speak. Fed up, Garen snuck outside. "He never shuts up…" He quietly said to himself as he cast a spiteful look behind him. The armor-clad soldier then decided to go for a walk in the woods. Anything to get out of there.

He took a couple steps into the trees and he realized that he felt something that should not have been there. A human presence. _All the guards should be in the meeting! _He thought. He took a firm grasp on his blade and yelled out.

"Who dares trespass on Demacian property? Reveal yourself!" He bellowed in his loud voice.

"I'd really rather not." Katarina replied in a haughty voice as she moved from tree to tree, making it impossible for him to tell her location from the sound of her voice.

_Katarina! _Garen thought with a gasp before he collected himself. "Noxian, I will not ask again. Show yourself!"

"Like… this?" In a split second, before he had time to react, she had a knife to his throat. "Move and I'll slit it." She snarled.

After thinking about it for a bit, Garen ducked down and tripped his captor, making her lose her balance. She cried out in surprise as he lifted her over his shoulder. He snickered.

"Let me go, you big brute!" Katarina commanded as she beat at his back. He began walking back towards the castle.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?" He said and kept walking. Katarina's beautiful face convulsed into one of anger as she continued to yell at Garen. He paid no attention. They were almost at the edge of the forest and she began to get panicked. Looking around, she found a low hanging branch and she seized it.

Katarina lifted her body to get a clear shot of Garen's head and she was ready to swing when something else hit her in the head. She hadn't noticed that Garen had walked into another low branch. The piece of wood she was holding dropped to the ground as she slumped over, completely knocked out.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

When the assassin opened her eyes, she was in a room. It was big. It was really big. The ceiling was tall and large drapes of gold hung on the walls as a sign of wealth. Several large statues of gold decorated the room. A grand bed with a fancy canopy stood opposite a wall that had panes of giant glass windows. The sun shone in through the windows and Katarina winced. She wasn't used to this much sun.

"Where am I…?" She murmured to herself.

"Where do you think?" A loud voice boomed through the room. Garen advanced towards the confused girl who stood in the middle of his room.

"Your room?" Katarina looked surprised

"Where else could you be?" Garen chuckled lightly as he continued advancing towards her. She backed up as much as she could but hit her back on the wall. She had no choice but to face him.

"What are you doing?" She snarled furiously. Garen didn't answer back. He merely stood in front of her, so close their bodies were nearly touching. "G-Garen!" Katarina placed both her calloused hands on his armor, intent on pushing him back, but he refused to be moved. On instinct, she then reached for a knife. But they were gone.

Just when Katarina was going to accuse him of robbing her, he did something unexpected.

He kissed her.

The moment his lips touched hers, something changed inside her. Her cold, blood-stained heart melted. She found herself enjoying the moment. But then reality dawned. _I can't be doing this!_

She shoved him as hard as she could and he flew back. "Ouch…" He muttered as he rubbed his back. Katarina took this chance. She fled.

She didn't stop running until she was safely in the forest. "Damn…" She whispered to herself, a slow blush creeping onto her face as she remembered the kiss. Absentmindedly, she touched her fingers to her lips.

"Those damn Demacians."

* * *

This one was pretty fun to write. I did draw a little picture to accompany it but I don't think I'll be posting it any time soon.

Review ? :D

Cheers,

Serenity.


	3. Viktor x Lux

Warning, this is full of fluff, so if you don't like this kind of story, please don't read, then flame. Thanks!

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Viktor x Lux

Touch

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

He sat alone in his invention room, thinking about something that he could create. The great Machine Herald couldn't think of anything for the first time. A small bell distracted him from his thoughts and he stood up. It was time to go.

Viktor made his way over to the middle lane, where his opponent was already waiting. The lady of Luminosity. She smiled happily. "Hey, Viktor! We meet again!" She was always smiling and for the life of him, Viktor couldn't figure out why.

_The world is dark… _He thought. _People are cruel. They are heartless but yet, she smiles…_

Then the battle started.

Viktor cast his lazerbeam again and again until her health was dangerously low. Yet, the smile still beamed upon her face. He stopped, and wondered why she still looked to gleeful.

"_She's going to kill you, move!" _His summoner commanded fiercly, but Viktor didn't hear.

All of a sudden, he was trapped inside a cylinder snare of light. He looked up, obviously surprised. Lux threw a little box of light at him and it exploded, dealing massive damage. A bead of sweat dripped from his forehead as he tried to get away but couldn't. The petite girl managed to hit him a couple more times and as Viktor turned away to run, he heard from behind him… _DEMACIA!_

"An ally has been slain."

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

He had lost yet again. The summoners slowly filtered out of the summoning chamber, disappointment radiating off every single one of them. Viktor sighed as he headed back to his room to oil his body, as he felt a little dry.

Sitting among the metal parts, Viktor decided to just play around and see what would come out. Just as he was about to do so, a small knock sounded on his door. At first, he thought he had imagined it. But, when he heard it again, he got up.

Nobody ever came to the invention room so Viktor was immensely surprised when he opened the door and there stood Lux, as happy and smiley as ever.

"L-Lux!" He stammered, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I had some free time, so I thought I'd drop by for a visit!" She beamed. "Can I come in?"

Viktor paused, uncertain if he should let her in. If he did, there was a chance the two would become friends. Friends… He hadn't called anyone that in a long time. Ever since that incident…

"Please let me in? I just hate it when a plan doesn't come together." Her lip even theatrically quivered a bit.

"Well…" Viktor grumbled. "Fine, I guess." Lux grinned and literally bounded inside.

"Can I touch this?" She asked while pointing at a nearby invention that looked like scrap metal.

"N-no." He muttered. It was hard to say no to this delightful, bubbly girl. She stuck her bottom lip out in a mock pout before moving on. She looked the entire place over, asking Viktor if she could touch each and every item.

"Viktor." She said out of the blue.

"Yes?"

"Is your body entirely made out of metal too?"

He nodded.

"But… One part of it remains human."

Lux didn't ask any more about that. She just adopted a curious look upon her face for the rest of her visit. She left soon after that, muttering something about being summoned.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The next day, Lux came back again. And again, and again, and again for an entire month. She clearly enjoyed coming every day to his lab. There was always something new to be discovered and she loved hearing him explain to her what it was. She was like a child in that way, endlessly fascinated.

"Viktor, just tell me, which part of you is still human?" She asked for the thirtieth time.

"Figure it out yourself." He replied, the same answer he had given twenty-nine times before.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

A few days after that, Lux stopped coming. Viktor waited, but she didn't appear. His light wasn't there anymore. He found himself missing her, which was completely out of character. Someone had finally broken his metal exterior it seemed.

Inspiration hit. Grabbing his metal materials, he got to work. He worked endlessly for days, not stopping for anything other than summons. Thankfully, he wasn't summoned much.

A complete two weeks later, it was done. Viktor stood back and he stared at his masterpiece that he had poured so much of his time and soul into. "Beautiful…" He muttered to himself as he tore his eyes away from the mystical creation. He covered it with a white cloth before he turned away, to answer a summons.

On the seventeenth day, there was a knock. Leaping up, with high hopes, Viktor opened his door.

"Hey, Viktor!" There she was. The brightest part of his day.

"Sorry, I was away on a mission!" She explained. Lux looked past the man standing in front of her into the room and she spotted the large white cloth that concealed his masterpiece. Before Viktor could stop her, she rushed inside and tore the cloth off.

"Ah!" A tall metal sculpture stood before her, a beautiful statue. Lux gasped. "Is… Is this me?" The creation had the most intricate design and it was a perfect copy of the Lady of Luminosity. "It's beautiful…"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

All of a sudden, Lux began to grin for she knew the answer to the question she had wanted to know for a long time.

"Viktor…" She turned and advanced towards him. "Which part of you is still human?" She asked with an air of finality.

"Figure it out yourself."

The light of Demacia placed a small hand on the left side of his chest in a tender manner. "Your heart…" She whispered.

Viktor knew the secret was a secret no longer. It was his heart that still beat in his metal chest.

"Thank you, Viktor." Lux murmured as she got up on her tippy-toes and kissed his cheek gently. "We'll banish the shadows together. Stay positive, we can do this. And I'll light the way."

Then she giggled.

* * *

Thank you for reading ~ Check the next chapter for something short I did for Viktor while I was writing this...

Cheers.


	4. Extra: Perfectly Broken

So as I was writing the earlier chapter, these thoughts kept running through my head so I thought I'd write them down.

* * *

A League of Legends ShortFic

Viktor

Perfectly Broken

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

I'm alone, aren't I?

Cast out, humiliated, cheated.

I made him.

I am his creator.

You had no right to claim him as your own. You never did. He's mine. How dare you take him and cast me out. No. No. No. I refuse to be kicked out.

NO!

Accept me! It's not my fault! He did it! Please. Please…

He was mine! My masterpiece! My machine!

Are you heartless? How could you just steal him from me? Are you a machine?

Maybe we'd all be better off as machines. Better off as machines that are perfect. Perfectly made, perfectly shaped. They don't have emotions. They aren't cruel. All we do as humans is break.

We break.

We are fragile.

When I built him, I knew he was going to be my best. Best of the best. Maybe it would be better if I just disappeared for the rest of my life. Who would notice?

Nobody.

A machine is noticed by no one. They run quietly in the back and although they are an essential part of living, nobody realizes their importance. Except me. I realize their potential. Their beauty. Their importance. Nobody else. Nobody else cares.

I'm a nobody.

I'd be better off as a machine.

What use do I have for being human? Mankind… A bunch of cruel hearted fools that only think of themselves. No.

No more of this madness. It's time to give in. I'll emerge from the darkness superior. They will never steal from me again. They will fear me. They won't laugh anymore. They'll realize my power.

I'll give up being human.

There is no more use.

I'll be a machine.

A perfectly broken machine.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Cheers.


	5. Fiora x Jarvan IV

This one is longer :)

* * *

A League of Legends Fanfiction

Fiora x Jarvan IV

En Garde!

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Stand ready!" The grand duelist shouted in her thick accent. She was facing another man on the street who had foolishly challenged her. _He will go down easily. _She thought. "En garde!"

The man rushed towards her, his blade pointed straight at her. Fiora lunged forward, dodging his attack and making hers. "One!" A spectator called. She laughed haughtily as he cursed.

"Your move."

Coming from the side, her opponent charged at her roughly, his sword jabbing at her from all sides. "Too slow!" She cried out as she once again tapped him lightly on the torso.

"Shaddup." He spit at her feet and she took a step back, obviously repulsed. The stranger wiped the back of his calloused hand across his mouth. "One more time, girly. I'm not out yet."

Cheers erupted from the onlookers, who were obviously in favor of the man. Fiora sighed in exasperation. She gathered her strength, and sped towards the bum in front of her, dashing so quickly she couldn't even be touched or seen.

"Three!" She called out, with a smirk on her face.

The man stood there, utterly defeated. Rage consumed his face as the people around him jeered and laughed. He reached down, and from his boot, pulled out a sharp knife. He ran towards the woman who was walking away and he was close to her in a flash. Just as he was about to thrust…

Fiora stuck out a foot and he tripped over it. He sprawled onto the ground, and she watched with humor on her face as he lay face –up. It was obvious that he was completely unconscious.

"Such unrefined style."

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Her name was Fiora Laurent, the Grand Duelist. She had talent, brains and beauty. Yet, there was something she lacked.

A place to go.

Fiora had left her home a long time ago, when her idol, her father, a great duelist like herself, was discovered of cheating to maintain his good reputation. People like that… They disgusted her. So despite her mother's warnings, pleas and tears, she left.

Now she wanted around from city to city, entering tournaments to make some money to keep herself alive. And that's how she lived. She never regretted leaving one bit. Though, occasionally, she would come across crazy people who thought they could beat her. _Ha! As if._

So, with her sword by her side, Fiora started to head out of Ionia. All of a sudden, a strong gust of wind started to blow and a piece of paper fell at her feet. She picked it up quickly, and glanced over it. Colorful drawings and bold lettering covered the sheet. It was an advertisement for a tournament in Demacia.

And this was no ordinary tournament. Competitors were able to use whatever tool they wanted, for it was a contest to find out who was the strongest, most skilled in all the land. Fiora was about to disregard it until her eye spotted the prize. It was more money than she could make in three months!

Fiora adopted a determined look on her face as she changed direction, and headed towards Demacia.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"I'd like to apply for the contest." Fiora said strictly as she talked to a guard outside the main castle. The guard nodded.

"Talk to Garen." He muttered.

She strode into the courtyard, eyes gleaming as she searched for the Might of Demacia. Garen was sleeping, under a big oak tree. Lightly, she poked him. "Stop it, Katarina~" He mumbled in his sleep. She jabbed him again, this time harder. "Oh, stop it you!" He giggled. Fiora rolled her eyes before she kicked the tree, shaking it furiously.

"Wha?" The brunette awoke, startled. "Who are you?"

"I am Fiora. Fiora Laurent." I have come to enter this contest." She said, handing him the flyer. He took it, and nodded as he stood up, rubbing his head tiredly.

"Very well, Fiora Laurent. I will see you at the competition." Fiora turned to leave, for she had to find a place to stay for the night. "Oh, and…" She spun around to look at him and waited for him to speak. "D-don't mention what happened earlier…"

"Of course. You can trust… me…"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Doot!" Fiora was rudely awoken by what sounded like a large trumpet outside her window. She looked out of it, wondering what the racket was. "Come see the tournament tomorrow in the square!" The trumpeter yelled out, waking several other people.

A well-endowed woman opened her shutters and threw a pan at the man. "Shut up!" She yelled. Fiora sighed and turned away from the window. The woman continued to yell and throw things as the man as the noirette dressed. She grabbed her sword, and headed out.

_I think I'll head to the forest to train… _She strode to the edge of Demacia, where a thick bunch of tall trees stood. _Perfect._

Fiora walked into the trees, looking for the ideal place to practice. A fly buzzed around her and in three quick strokes, which were so fast the fly probably didn't even see coming, it was dead and in three pieces. She kept moving on, until she felt someone else.

They obviously thought that she hadn't noticed they were there. But she did. And ia split second, she had her blade pressed against his throat.

"Why are you watching me?" She demanded. The stranger held up his hands.

"Hey, I'm a friendly!" His upper face was covered with an elaborate mask.

"Who are you?" She pressed the blade closer onto his neck.

"I'm under no obligation to say." He mocked her accent. She huffed.

"Then, I will destroy you."

Fiora was about to cut him, when he grabbed her waist and dipped her downwards, throwing her off guard. "W-What in Demacia are you doing?" She lashed out. No one dared touch her like this! "L-Let go of me!" She stammered nervously, her grip completely loosened around her weapon.

"No can do." From behind him, he pulled out a giant lance. Fiora saw that he was going for her neck and she gasped. What was she to do?

She knew only one thing would distract him now. The thing between his legs.

Reaching up, she smashed her lips onto his. Fiora had never been kissed before, and she felt a spark when their lips touched. She felt his body react accordingly – particularly the part in his pants. Fiora smirked before she knocked his weapon out of his hands, slipped out of his arms and left, running as fast as she could.

The air swirled around her as she sat down underneath a faraway tree, her heart racing. "What just happened…" She mumbled to herself. "That was incredibly stupid of me." Fiora decided to head back to town, to get some rest before the tournament. She also decided to push that stranger out of her mind.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The crowd roared with laughter and claps when Fiora stepped into the square. The trumpeter from before was in the middle, and everyone waited for the start of the competition. There were around fifty challengers, and all looked tough. Fiora was one of the only girls. The other one being a weak looking wizard.

The first match was called. She was up first…

"Let the competition begin!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Fiora watched as the others filtered out of the arena, leaving only her and a young man who was holding his sword shakily with a nervous look on his face. He looked like he was about to throw up. _This is my opponent? _She moved forwards, pulling out her own weapon.

"Start!"

The skilled swordswoman dove in to the boy, injuring him and dodging his own (weak) blows. The rules were, whomever was knocked on their knees first lost.

She spun behind him in an instant, and with one sharp jab to the back, he fell forwards, landing with a loud thump.

"Was that supposed to be a challenge?" She asked as the audience cheered loudly for the victor. The boy was silent as he got up, and feebly left the ring. Fiora snickered before retreating herself.

She was called out several times more but she quickly defeated each one of them with speed and grace. Fiora was climbing the ranks quickly, and soon was waiting for the last round to begin. At long last, it was her last turn.

Fiora strutted out onto the battle square once more, blade already out and looking lethal. Her opponent was one very familiar face, although she didn't know it at the time. Jarvan the Fourth. Obviously, she didn't recognize him.

"Prepare to die…" She said, cockily.

"I love a challenge." He answered back, a twinkle in his eyes. "I do hope you'll give me one." She seemed to recognize his voice, but disregarded it.

The duelist moved swiftly towards him and swung her sword, a blow he defected easily with his giant lance. He hit her once, drawing blood from her cheek. She jumped back and wiped it away hastily.

She rushed towards him again, this time faster, and she made sure to stay far away from his lance's reach. Yes, far away from his weapon's reach but not his hands. Within seconds, he had grabbed her arm, and twirled her into his chest. He lifted her face gently with his free hand and kissed her.

"Payback… For last time."

And he dropped her, forcing her onto her knees. Fiora knelt there, stunned.

"I… I lost?" She gulped for air. "I-I have no equal!"

"That's right. I am superior to you." Then he turned away and collected his prize. Soon after that, the cheering crowd filtered out of the stadium.

Fiora fathered up her things and headed out. Jarvan stood there.

"Jarvan, was it?" She called. He looked up, surprised. "I have no equal."

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." And he enveloped her in an embrace and kissed her again. "Want to duel again after this?"

"No cheating?"

"No guarantees."

* * *

I dunno. I think this pairing is kinda cute.

Anyway.

I will probably have a new lemon coming up soon! :)

Cheers!


End file.
